


From Me To You: a story in e-mails

by Redone



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: E-mail, Gen, I swore I'd never do anything like this, but i did it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redone/pseuds/Redone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a selection of e-mail messages sent by Star Wars characters to each other. The tale starts shortly after A New Hope, when Vader first became aware of a powerful Force-sensitive, and proceeds to the end of Return of the Jedi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was written a long, long time ago in a galaxy far, far away. E-mail addresses are an important part of this, and when fanfiction-net saw fit to delete all e-mail addresses from stories, this story suffered to the point of becoming pointless. I never got around to restoring them in some form. So I'm hoping that in this archive this story will be more readable.

 

**From:** Darth Vader  <darthvader@thesith.gov> 

**To:** Mon Mothma  <peoples_mothma@calamari.org>

 

Mothma,

It has come to my attention that your band of rebels and traitors is harbouring a Force user. I have you know that all Jedi have been proclaimed traitors and State enemies by Imperial Decree No 4, dated twenty-one years back and still in force.

I must determine whether the Force-user you have among your ranks is a fully trained Jedi. For this, have him contact me at the above address as soon as possible. Should you fail to comply, you and your followers will be regarded as Jedi or Jedi followers and treated correspondingly. I am convinced you see the disadvantage of your common underedogs being caught in a Jedi fight.

Think of the number of casualties. Think of your people, Mothma, and make the right decision.

 

Darth Vader

 

*****************************************************

  

**From:** Mon Mothma  <peoples_mothma@calamari.org>

**To:** Darth Vader  <darthvader@thesith.gov>

 

Your message, dated 18.06.21, has been received. The matter will be given due consideration.

 

Signed, Mon Mothma

 

*****************************************************

 

**From:** shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net

**To:** Darth Vader  <darthvader@thesith.gov>

 

Mon Mothma showed me your message. I am the person you are looking for, but I am not a Jedi. So there. No need to get your knickers in a twist.

 

Shooting Star

 

*****************************************************

 

**From:** Darth Vader  <darthvader@thesith.gov>

**To:** <shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net>

 

"Shooting Star",

It was wise of you to make yourself known. For this alone, I can safely promise your friends will not be punished on account of you being a Jedi or a Jedi trainee. However, if you truly care for your own life, as well as your friends, you will henceforward refrain from snotty remarks.

Whether you are a Jedi or not, is for me to decide, as I am the only other surviving Jedi at the moment. If it is established that you are not a Jedi, you have the right under Imperial law to the services of an attorney in the judicial proceedings (as you are still a rebel and a traitor), as well as other options that may lessen your eventual punishment. All Jedi, on the other hand, are automatically enemies of the state and as such deprived of those rights.

However, there have been certain developments that have opened up possibilities which you, as a Jedi, would not have had before the destruction of the Imperial battle station. If you turn out to be a Jedi, you will be contacted by me shortly. Taking into account your youth, I may have a proposal for you, depending on your worthiness. You might even find it interesting. You must believe me, young one, I do not wish you ill, unless it becomes unavoidable.

In your reply, state your true name, age, place of birth, parents, and the name of the person(s) who trained you, as well as the duration of the said training.

I must warn you, I will sense any untruth, and any attempt on your behalf to lie or disguise the truth in any way will be treated as non-cooperation.

 

Darth Vader

 

*****************************************************

 

**From:** shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net

**To:** Darth Vader  <darthvader@thesith.gov>

 

I am prepared to answer your questions, even if only for the sake of my friends, but if I do so, will you answer mine? There are some things I need to know, and as the only Jedi, you are the person to ask.

  

S.S.

 

*****************************************************

 

 

**From:** Darth Vader  <darthvader@thesith.gov>

**To:** shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net

 

If I am satisfied that you have replied to my questions adequately, I will endeavour to answer your questions, provided they are reasonable and do not concern any state secrets or other confidential matters entrusted to me.

 

Darth Vader

 

*****************************************************

 

**From:** shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net

**To:** Darth Vader  <darthvader @thesith.gov>

 

Okay, I guess I must fulfil my end of the bargain first. Must confess, I thought about it long and hard, and decided there is really nobody left whom this could concern or whom you could hurt on the basis of this information. Except myself, that is.

Therefore I suppose I can safely tell you who trained me, because he is dead anyway, thanks to you. It was Ben Kenobi. His real name was Obiwan or something (I am not sure how to spell that, having only heard the name once or twice). Perhaps you remember, you killed him on Death Star. Or perhaps you don't - with thousands of lives upon your soul, how can you remember a single one of them? 

Anyways, Ben sort of trained me all of two and a half days. That is all the training I have received. I have no way of knowing how much training a Jedi requires, but truthfully, that must be not nearly enough? That is one thing you might clarify for me.

Oh, and my name's Luke. I'm 19 and from Tatooine. My father was Anakin Skywalker - I hope this name rings a bell? - but I honestly have no idea who my mother was. 

Old Ben told me you killed my father. Ben claimed he had been a Jedi. Since you seem to be in a conversational mood, couldn't you tell me about him? Anything, even if it's only about his death? I've been trying to find some info about him, but everything's been erased from the databanks. I don't even know what he looks like. I'd be grateful for any information you are able to give.

 

Luke Skywalker

 

*****************************************************

 

**From:** Luke  <shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net>

**To:** Darth Vader  <darthvader @thesith.gov>

 

You have not replied to my previous message. I hope you are not planning to back out from our agreement? You claim to have been a Jedi!

  

Disappointed,

Luke Skywalker


	2. Chapter 2

 

*****************************************************

 

**From:** L.O.  <rememberalderaan@coruscant-freeservice.net>

**To:** shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net

**CC:** solo  <solo@nalhutta.net>

 

Luke, Han,

How are you two, rogues? Yesterday we got an interesting piece of information on the council. It's really not that confidential, but don't go babbling about it, okay? It seems that three days ago Mr Tall'n'Ugly stormed out of an important meeting. Since then all his appointments have been cancelled and his secretary is not taking any messages. Society columns have begun to take interest.

And, most important of all, Mr X at the palace (you know who!) says he did not appear at the Emperor's weekly gathering, upon which His Sleaziness was most distraught... 

Where could the old bugger have gone? Wherever it is, I hope it's a deep place with lots of fire.

Hope this piece of news cheered you up a little.

 

Hugs&kisses, 

Leia.

 

P.S. Luke, how goes your Jedi-hunting game with him?

 

*****************************************************

 

**From:** Luke  <shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net>

**To:** L.O.  <rememberalderaan@coruscant-freeservice.net>

 

You were right, Leia, this information was interesting.

You see, three days ago I sent my last message. Remember, we discussed it - the one where I revealed my name and asked about my father. Do I have to be worried now? Not that I think my insignificant self could cause such agitation. He has not even replied. So I still do not know anything about my father. 

But still, could it be he's coming for me? Any idea why? Besides the obvious, that is. Perhaps it was my association with Old Ben?

I have moved away from my present location and am writing from a public terminal.

See you soon,

 

Luke

 

*****************************************************

 

**From:** Mon Mothma  <peoples_mothma@calamari.org>

**To:** Borsk  <feylyaforever@silverwhistle.bothannet.ga>

 

Hello, love,

Regarding this little confusion concerning Disappearing Sith Lords. A little bird told me V is researching Jedi. The list of names recently brought into his attention include Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker. Could it be those names caused the itch?

 

Yours, 

Mon.

 

*****************************************************

 

**From:** Darth Vader  <darthvader @thesith.gov>

**To:** shooting_star @coruscant-freeservice.net

 

Mr Skywalker, 

I apologise for my failure to reply promptly.

As regards your training, I can assure you, two days of training is not nearly enough to make one a fully trained Jedi. That must be, in some ways, a relief for you. However, the potential I have felt in you is tremendous, so my offer for a mutual agreement will stand. I wonder if I could persuade you to meet me in person, in a location of your choice.

In clarification, traditionally the Jedi started their training at the same time that they learned to speak, and the apprenticeship lasted about 20 years. I have some materials about Jedi training, mostly concerning the testing and promotion procedures of Jedi trainees. Should you agree to meet me, I might perhaps provide you with some of that, if you are interested. I hope this provides further incentive.

Now to the more personal matters.

Your master's name was spelled Obi-Wan Kenobi, you ought to remember that, as a master is a very important figure in every aspiring Jedi's life. And concerning Jedi Kenobi, it must have been you, then, on the Imperial battle station. At least now we both have some sort of a visual image of each other. The knowledge gives me certain satisfaction.

Yes, the name Anakin Skywalker does "ring a bell", as you put it. I could tell you some things about him; unfortunately, there are other things, and those are in an overwhelming majority, that I am not at liberty to tell. I have to admit, it was somewhat of a shock to learn he has a son.

One thing I can tell you, though, I did not kill Anakin Skywalker. It was your "friend" and "mentor", Kenobi, who is to blame of the incident where Skywalker all but lost his life. You, young one, should really know better than to trust someone who has a habit of presenting things "from a certain point of view".

I hope this answers some of your questions. If not, I shall endeavour to clarify.

 

Darth Vader

 

*****************************************************

 

**From:** Luke  <shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net>

**To:** <rememberalderaan@coruscant-freeservice.net>

 

He replied.

I'm enclosing the message.

Luke

 

[Attachment: msg.txt]

 

*****************************************************

 

**From:** <rememberalderaan@coruscant-freeservice.net>

**To:** Mon Mothma  <peoples_mothma@calamari.org>

**Cc:** Luke  <shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net>

 

Re: Vader's latest message to Luke

 

Are you sure it is from Vader? The whole tone seems totally different, unduly familiar and avuncular.

Requesting a meeting, *snort*! Really, how thick can you be?

The Anakin Skywalker part was confusing. Vader didn't kill him; General Kenobi nearly killed him; etc, etc. From Vader's tone I got the feeling they were close. Also, note the present tense. Mon, do you know what happened to Anakin Skywalker? Perhaps our Mr X on Coruscant has the means to find out.

Luke, the man seems to be willing to divulge information to you. Keep up your contact, if possible; but be careful, it could be a trap. What is this proposal of his that he keeps yakking about?

 

Leia

 

*****************************************************

 

**From:** Luke  <shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net>

**To:** Darth Vader  <darthvader@thesith.gov>

 

Hello.

Thanks for clarifying the Jedi training question for me.

You ask me to meet you. Not a good idea. I may be a farmboy, but I'm not that naive. What do you want with me, anyway? Can't you just write?

You were sorta confusing about my father, Anakin Skywalker. If you didn't kill him, then who did? Or did he really die in a space accident, like my uncle told me? Did he die at all? You speak of him as if he were alive. If that is so, please just tell me. I grew up knowing he was a space navigator, and then bam! Ben drops the bomb that he was a Jedi. Since then I've been trying to learn more about him, but I've begun to feel there is a cosmic conspiracy to hide the truth. You know, this is really frustrating.

 

Luke Skywalker

 

*****************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

 

**From:** Borsk  <feylyaforever@silverwhistle.bothannet.ga>

**To:** Mon Mothma  <peoples_mothma@calamari.org>

 

Hullo, honey,

Oh what an itchy list of names! How about a lecture in history?

One Obi-Wan Kenobi used to be Anakin Skywalker's Jedi master. He was presumed to have died shortly after Clone Wars, only to reappear in holonews earlier this year. Fishy, this Jedi business. Wouldn't be surprised if he popped up again twenty years from now, happy and rosy-cheeked as ever.

Now, love, ask yourself what is the connection between Vader and Anakin Skywalker. As you remember, Vader made his first appearance late in the clone wars, that was about 2 months before Skywalker's death. Then he disappears from the news for more than a year. And see holo archives for the change of appearance. His trademark outfit didn't appear until his re-emergence. What do you make of it?

Yours,

Borsk

 

*****************************************************

 

**From:** Darth Vader  <darthvader@thesith.gov>

**To:** Luke  <shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net>

 

I keep wondering why you are so fixated on your father. Be careful what you ask, young one. How would feel if you found out he was nothing like what you expect? Then again, would and should you believe it if I told you?

Your intuition serves you well. That is all I can say in this matter.

 

Darth Vader

 

*****************************************************

 

**From:** <feylyaforever@silverwhistle.bothannet.ga>

**To:** <peoples_mothma@calamari.org>, <rememberalderaan@coruscant-freeservice.net>

Subject: I told you so!!!!!

 

Ladies, 

Forwarding the tasty bits, for your enjoyment.

Mon, you owe me 20,000, which went to the greedy lizard for this.

 

Always at your service,

Borsk

 

 

\-----------Forwarded message--------------

**From:** <alleyes@bothanrevival.net>

**To:** Borsk Fey'lya  <feylyaforever@silverwhistle.bothannet.ga>

  

Borsk,

Enlosed X's reply. As per your request, I'm forwarding this to Evening News, Today's Face and Society.

  

\---Original Message---

**From:** Xizor  <ubervigo@blacksun.org>

**To:** <alleyes@bothanrevival.net>

 

It has been confirmed by an unnamed source that Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader are indeed the same person.

 

Prince Xizor

CEO

Black Sun Corporation

\------------End Forwarded Message------------

 

*****************************************************

 

**From:** Darth Vader  <darthvader@thesith.gov>

**To:** Luke  <shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net>

 

Luke,

You probably know now that it is all over the news. I did not foresee this course of events. I apologise.

Yes, Anakin Skywalker and I are the same person.

How are you coping? Have the reporters been plaguing you?

  

Darth Vader

 

*****************************************************

 

**From:** <master@thesith.gov>

**To:** Vader  <darthvader@thesith.gov>

 

Apprentice,

I am severely disappointed. You did not manage to bury the ghost of Anakin Skywalker completely, now deal with the consequences. 

As a disciplinary measure, you will present yourself in my palace within 72 hours, where you will have your right (artificial) hand severed by means of a lightsabre, to remind you of the price of failure.

I want the Skywalker whelp caught within a month.

 

Sidious.

 

*****************************************************

 

**From:** L.O.  <rememberalderaan@coruscant-freeservice.net>

**To:** <shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net>

 

Luke, 

you didn't come to our little get-together and that has me seriously worried. Don't isolate yourself! I realize, all this news about Vader being Anakin Skywalker must have come as a shock - hell, it was a shock for all of us! But you cannot let it pull you down. You are not Vader, you are completely different! You are a hero and a good friend. He can never be that.

Please, know that my cabin is always open if you want to talk.

Keep well, and chin up,

Leia.

 

*****************************************************

 

**From:** Darth Vader  <darthvader@thesith.gov>

**To:** Luke  <shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net>

 

Luke,

Why do you not reply?

Surely you must understand, I had my reasons for keeping the truth from you. One of the reasons is the very thing that is going on in the media.

Keep safe, and if the reporters harass you, do not hesitate to let me know.

 

Darth Vader

 

*****************************************************

 

**From:** Darth Vader  <darthvader@thesith.gov>

**To:** Luke  <shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net>

 

Luke, 

If you do not let me know within the next twenty-four hours that you are alive and well, I shall have to assume that you have come to bodily harm, and take appropriate fleet action.

Darth Vader

 

*****************************************************

 

**From:** Luke  <shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net>

**To:** Darth Vader  <darthvader@thesith.gov>

 

What in the stars do you imagine I have to say to you? Aww, thankee, dad, how incredibly sweet that you care?

Why didn't you tell me? You're just as bad as everyone else. I asked you to tell me clearly what happened to my father; I *begged* you!!! Like it's not enough that people point their fingers, saying, look, Vader's whelp. No, I HAVE TO HEAR IT FROM A FRICKIN BLOODY HOLOCHANNEL!!! How cool is that?

You can't even bring yourself to call yourself father or something. You sign your messages Darth Vader. Well, I tell you what. My father was Anakin Skywalker. I have nothing to do with one Darth Vader, torturer and murderer.

No, I don't think we have anything to say to each other. Next time I see you in that bloody hunchbacked TIE of yours, I hope to blast you to smithereens.

 

*****************************************************

 

**From:** MJ  <jadeboots@iinetwork.org>

**To:** Master  <master@thesith.gov>

 

REPORT no 3 

Everything normal so far. V sending out thousands of space probes, readying his fleet. It is my impression that he is, indeed, carrying out his mission.

There is still contact with the Skywalker whelp.

 

Faithfully yours,

Mara Jade

 

*****************************************************

 

**From:** Luke  <shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net>

**To:** Han Solo  <solo@nalhutta.net>

 

Han,

I'm sorry for taking out my anger on you like that. You didn't deserve it. I've been a prat.

You're right, I am not Vader, he hasn't raised me, he has no right over me. And yet, there is a connection deep inside myself. Perhaps it is because we two are the sole remaining Jedi. I have no way of knowing. But I can't help thinking of him and me, day and night. It's not like I have anything else to do here. So I think.

You see, there was something Leia said in her letter to me. She said that Vader can never be a hero or a good friend. But that is precisely what Ben said about my father - that he was a hero and a good friend. So, whatever happened to him, once he was like I am now. So I keep asking myself, what if? What if?

I'm probably rambling.

I suppose I don't have to explain why I left the base and went into hiding. You've all been great friends, but still, the stares are sometimes hard to take. 

Say hello to Chewie from me, and hugz to Leia.

 

Luke


	4. Chapter 4

 

*****************************************************

 **From:** Darth Vader  <darthvader@thesith.gov>

 **To:** Luke  <shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net>

 

Son,

You are too old to be childish. Do you really think I should be overwhelmed with joy and happiness to learn that my own flesh and blood is a rebel who forces war upon the galaxy, a killer who with one push of a button destroys millions, a traitor whom I am tasked to find and destroy?

If you insist on these emotions, then let your hatred really course through you, instead of being merely petulant. Let your mind give it direction, and shape it into an effective weapon. At least then it has some use.

I will find you soon, and then we will talk. Until then, I remain  
  


Your father

(whether you accept it or not)

Darth Vader

 

*****************************************************

 

 **From:** solo  <solo@nalhutta.net>

 **To:** MON MOTHMA  <peoples_mothma@calamari.org>,  <rememberalderaan@coruscant-freeservice.net>, C Rieekan <rieek@hotdot.com>

 **Subject:** Re: looking for a new base

 

Got something from an old friend, perhaps it's worth looking into. See forwarded message.

Solo 

\----------Forwarded Message follows----------

 **From:** Calrissian  <admin@tibanna.ba.bes>

 **To:** solo  <solo@nalhutta.net>

 

solo <solo@nalhutta.net> wrote:

> I'm planning to set up a bizness. Know any

> suitable location where certain people would

> not get too nosey?

 

In reply to your message: 

There is one planet in the neighbouring system that is remote and secluded enough, but barely liveable. It's called Hoth. The coordinates you will find in any galactic database.

But I warn you, regardless what the databases say, its average temperature must be near absolute zero.

What type of biz are you getting into, old man?  
  


Lando

 

\-----------

Baron Lando Calrissian

Administrator

Cloud City Enterprise

Bespin

 

\----------End Forwarded Message-------------

 

*****************************************************

 

 **From:** Carlist Rieekan  <rieek@hotdot.com> 

 **To:** All members  <alliance@yokelgroups.com> 

Subject: [Alliance]Exodus

 

Attn all members:

The move to Echo Base, Hoth, will take place in 72 hours (thirdday 0500). All units except Tech 1 and 2 must board their assigned transport at least three hours prior. Tech 1 and 2: boarding deadline in 120 minutes.

Those who have not yet collected their cold weather gear report to your unit quartermaster asap.

Fighter squadrons: briefing on Home One in 4 hours.

Luke Skywalker: stop wallowing.   
  


Carlist Rieekan

 

*****************************************************

 

 **From:** Luke  <shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net> 

 **To:** Darth Vader  <darthvader@thesith.gov>

 

How dare you? How dare you call me childish, you know absolutely nothing of me! How dare you accuse me of acts of war, when you have destroyed an entire peaceful planet? How dare you call me and my friends traitors, just because our views and beliefs happen to be different from yours? And most of all, how dare you call yourself my father, if you are so hell-bent on destroying me?

 

*****************************************************

 

 **From:** Darth Vader  <darthvader@thesith.gov> 

 **To:** Luke  <shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net>

 

Son,

I'll have you know that I have never denied what I am or what I have done. Necessity has sometimes dictated harsh acts, but at least I do not hide behind false promises of peace and equality. Law and order is the way; where there is order, there is peace. That is what I fight for. If a rebel band threatens it by taking up arms, it is my duty to bring them down. Any state would treat you similarly; in fact, the Empire has been rather lenient in allowing the rebels to exist for so long, in the hopes that the misguided members would see reason.

Once again, son, you are incorrect in your assumption that I wish to destroy you personally. My mission is with the rebels; I would rather not harm you in the process, but I must if you persist in this foolishness. It would be wise of you to cut all contact with them immediately. I reiterate my wish that you would agree to talk to me in person, so that we might clarify those matters.

Your father 

Darth Vader

 

*****************************************************

 

 **From:** solo  <solo@nalhutta.net> 

 **To:** Boss  <rememberalderaan@coruscant-freeservice.net>

 

Hi Worshipfulness

Luke was released from medical ward. Seems okay, except his face is still somewhat mashed up. And no detergent earthly or unearthly can seem to take the tauntaun smell out of his clothes.

A group of your loyal devotees is planning to have an outing this afternoon at 1400, to admire different shades of white and make some snow sculptures. Thought you'd like to join.

Your Most Humble and Devoted Servant.

 

*****************************************************

 

 **From:** Luke  <shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net> 

 **To:** Mon Mothma  <peoples_mothma@calamari.org>

 

Madame,

You needn't worry about Leia. I saw the Millennium Falcon make it safely away from the hangar caves, and I know Captain Solo will be looking after Leia well. Expect them to rejoin you soon, if they haven't already.

I'm also letting you know that I won't be joining the Alliance forces at the meeting point. A Jedi mission has come up, which I must undertake immediately. I have no idea how long it will take; but I'll try to keep in touch and be with you for anything major. 

Luke Skywalker

 

*****************************************************

 

 **From:** Luke  <shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net> 

 **To:** Darth Vader  <darthvader@thesith.gov>

 

Vader,

True law and order can only originate from within an individual; it must be based on his voluntary decision to act in a way that will not harm his neighbour; or else it turns into oppression.

Honestly, stop pestering me about meeting. I suppose it comes as no surprise that I don't trust you. You have too many advantages over me, and no scruples at all. So you needn't bother repeating it.

I will not be answering your messages very regularly for a while; just warning you 'cause I don't want any death threats to my friends.  

Luke Skywalker 


	5. Chapter 5

 ***************************************************** 

**From:** MJ  <jadeboots@iinetwork.org> 

 **To:** Master  <master@thesith.gov>  
  


REPORT No 7

V is clearly beside himself, acting erratically. Short bouts of meditation, conflicting orders, no regular daily schedule. Fleet is terrified. Better rapport with the new admiral, Piett - I suggest need to keep an eye on him.

Fett reports that to escape, the Millennium Falcon used tactics that apparently are well known among smugglers and small pirate groups, taking advantage of the Navy's standard procedure of ejecting garbage before entering hyperspace. May I suggest the procedure be modified to avoid such occurrences in the future.

V still in contact with the rebel.   
 

Faithfully yours, 

Mara Jade

 

*****************************************************

 

 **From:** Darth Vader  <darthvader@thesith.gov> 

 **To:** Luke  <shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net>  
  


Son,

Obi-Wan and Princess Organa have apparently filled your head with idealistic foolishness. You only need to take a look at the minutes of the Old Republic senate sessions during its later years (for example, the last two years under Valorum's chancellorship) to see where your precious free will and voluntary decisions lead. Do you honestly believe a hundred quardrillion beings can come to some sort of workable agreement just based on their individual voluntary actions?

However, you have grown much wiser and stronger lately.

Be careful, son.  
  


Your father, 

Darth Vader

 

*****************************************************

 **From:** Sidious  <master@thesith.gov> 

 **To:** Vader  <darthvader@thesith.gov>  
  


Apprentice, 

I have felt the Skywalker brat is growing stronger. Is he being trained? By whom? Need I remind you, he must not become a Jedi. You must not allow his growth in the Force to progress beyond the point where he cannot be turned. 

Darth Sidious

 

*****************************************************

 

 **From:** Darth Vader  <darthvader@thesith.gov> 

 **To:** Luke  <shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net>

 

Where the hell are you, son? 

Whatever you are doing, stop this immediately.   
  


Darth Vader

 

*****************************************************

 

 **From:** L.O.  <rememberalderaan@coruscant-freeservice.net>

 **To:** Mon Mothma  <peoples_mothma@calamari.org>  
  


Mon,

I talked to Luke. He is slowly getting better, although still somewhat shaken from his ordeal. I suppose a brush with death does that to one. He still hasn’t told me everything that happened between himself and the Dark Lord in Cloud City, but he keeps saying he did not want to become another Vader. I can only guess that otherwise Vader would have caught him and forced him into darkside training, so he chose to jump. From this alone it is clear, in my opinion, that he has not betrayed us. His nightmares have mostly ceased, and he has become quite used to his new hand, so I expect he will rejoin our ranks soon.  
 

Leia

 

*****************************************************

 

 **From:** Prince Xizor  <ubervigo@blacksun.org>

 **To:** Princess Leia Organa  <rememberalderaan@coruscant-freeservice.net>  
  


To Her Highness 

Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan

  

Your Highness,

I have been informed that you are trying to locate one Boba Fett, a bounty hunter who is in possession of something precious to you. My men may have some information concerning his current whereabouts where, I have been told, he will remain for some time.

As an ardent admirer of your brilliance and beauty, I would be delighted to share this information with you, if  we can come to an agreement. Therefore, I am proposing to discuss this, and topics more enjoyable, with you in the Menarai on fifthday, 15th of this month, 2100 hours.

Until that happy hour, I remain  
  


Yours truly,

Xizor

=====================

Prince Xizor 

CEO 

Black Sun Corporation

 

*****************************************************

 

 **From:** Darth Vader  <darthvader@thesith.gov>

 **To:** Master  <master.thesith.gov>  
  


My Master,

Yesterday, upon returning to my quarters aboard the Executor, I found an intruder armed with a blaster and a lightsabre, copying my data files on a holocrystal. I dispatched him immediately; upon further examination the individual turned out to be one of your operatives, Mara Jade.

I assure you, master I had no intention to counteract any mission or task ordered by yourself. Had I been informed that you require some of the information in my possession, I would have given it willingly. I shall send you the datacrystal with Jade’s copied files and shall accept any punishment you deem appropriate for disrupting your plans.  
  


Yours faithfully,

Your apprentice

Darth Vader

 

*****************************************************

 

 **From:** Borsk  <feylyaforever@silverwhistle.bothannet.ga> 

 **To:** Mon Mothma  <peoples_mothma@calamari.org>  
 

Love,

Have you visited the Endor Forestscape holiday resort lately? Rumours say there are interesting new developments for the benefit of vacationeers, one of them being a space station offering never-before-seen laser heat treatment not unlike the late artificial moon circling Yavin. 

This is serious, love. I’ll make some inquiries about prices and available rooms. 

Concerned about your health,  
  


Borsk

 

*****************************************************

 

 **From:** Darth Vader  <darthvader@thesith.gov>

 **To:** Luke  <shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net>  
  


Son,

I can feel you are doing better now. You should have listened to me when I first said we need to talk. Hopefully you have learned your lesson. Take this as a warning: I do not wish to see you disfigured like I am, but I would rather have you hurt but alive, than dead because of your foolish persistence.

However, I am wiser now, too. I can see you are not someone who yields when driven into a corner. Cloud City was an experience I really do not care to repeat. But it is still true that a son’s place should be with his parents. If I ever had a father, I would be by his side. When I was young, I met someone who was like a father to me. He taught and supported me, and most of all, never lied to me. He was there in my darkest moments, in the way no one else was. I am still by his side.

I realize our relationship is different; it only started when you were almost an adult. But Luke, there is still so much I could teach you. I know the Jedi side, as I was one once, but I also know the Sith side; you could have both. Imagine how powerful you could be - you would be able to help shape the galaxy just the way you think right.  
 

Your father,

Darth Vader

 

*****************************************************

 

 **From:** Darth Vader  <darthvader@thesith.gov>

 **To:** Jixton  <sixpack@chubanet.org>  
 

Go to Tatooine, find Skywalker, and keep an eye on both Jabba’s and the lizard’s assassins. If Luke is not on Tatooine, contact me immediately. Transport: an independent pilot will contact you shortly. If you fail, you will never need to worry about your tobacco allowance: your smoking organs will be quite inoperative.

D


	6. Chapter 6

 ***************************************************** 

**From:** skifferissian  <skiffer101@jabbaonline.org>

 **To:** Luke  <shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net>  
  


I’m in! (Note the new e-mail address.) Not that it took much effort. Solo’s here alright, on the wall in the alcove to the left of Jabba’s lounging lair.

The overall No. of guards is roughly as we estimated, but several dozen pirates, bounty hunters and other armed folk also about. Notably our dear friend Boba. Can’t imagine how you get in, it takes a turbolaser battery to get the blast shields down. Never mind, I don’t want to know.

Otherwise, it is boring, and the place stinks, so don’t you dare to postpone your little visit.  
  


Lando

 

*****************************************************

 

 **From:** Luke  <shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net>

 **To:** Darth Vader  <darthvader@thesith.gov>  
  


Vader,

Thank you for being so open. I think now I understand you a little better. I, too, would like to talk to you. Perhaps I will come and find you one day. That is, if your men don’t shoot me first. But if I come, then not because it is my destiny or my place, but because I choose to. Right now I am not sure you can accept me as I am; or even if you could, the Emperor wouldn’t let you.

Father, why do you obey him? Can you make your own decisions at all? Here in the Alliance, among my friends, I have the freedom to stay or leave and choose a different path. Can you honestly tell me I would have the same freedom with you? 

BTW, I learned a nifty trick with the Force - I can suggest ideas to others, and they will think it is their own idea. Can you do that? I’m terribly proud of myself. :o)  
  


Luke

 

*****************************************************

 

 **From:** Darth Vader  <darthvader@thesith.gov>

 **To:** Luke Skywalker  <shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net>  
  


Son,

I realize this craving for freedom is only natural to you as a young man. However, it is only illusory, and the sooner you realize it the better. As you progress in the Force, you will find that there is no freedom, only your destiny. I had to make a similar choice in my youth. Whatever you choose, you will find that your path is already written in the Force.

Congratulations on learning the Jedi Mind Trick (that’s what your new skill is called). I am very proud of you. What does :o) mean?  
 

Your father,

Darth Vader

 

*****************************************************

 

 **From:** skifferissian  <skiffer101@jabbaonline.org>

 **To:** Luke  <shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net>  
 

I hope you're there, bud. Han's defrosted, but they were caught. Leia chained to the Hutt. I couldn't do anything. Get yourself here pronto!  
  


L.

 

*****************************************************

 

 **From:** Mon Mothma  <peoples_mothma@calamari.org>

 **To:** All units  <alliance@yokelgroups.com>

Subject: [Alliance]Get-together  
  


It has been confirmed that the Empire is building a new Death Star. We cannot allow this to happen. Therefore we must strike soon, while the Death Star is not yet operational. For tactical planning and training manoeuvres, I suggest we meet in the Void behind the Sullust system at the enclosed coordinates. 

Mon Mothma

[attachment: 28e05743.tx.nav.]

 

*****************************************************

 

 **From:** Darth Vader  <darthvader@thesith.gov>

 **To:** Luke Skywalker  <shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net>  
  


Son,

Impressive work with Jabba the Hutt. Your friends, however, exhibited typical disorganised and sloppy Rebel planning. (Yes, I know about that; don't ask how). 

Darth Vader

 

*****************************************************

 

 **From:** Luke Skywalker  <shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net>

 **To:** Darth Vader  <darthvader@thesith.gov>  
  


> and sloppy Rebel planning. (Yes, I know about that; don't ask how).

No need to ask; a while ago I noticed a very peculiar swoopman whose clumsiness got him in his comrades' way more than in mine. I also noticed him among the scum surrounding Jabba. I assume he is your don't-ask-how man. You may commend him for a job well done. However, I hope I won't be seeing any of him from now on, or I'll be forced to deal with him as your spy.

Luke

 

*****************************************************

 

 **From:** Mon Mothma  <peoples_mothma@calamari.org>

 **To:** L.O.  <rememberalderaan@coruscant-freeservice.net>  
  


Leia,

You cannot imagine how glad I was to hear of your safe return. You had us all quite worried for some time. Captain Solo's recovery is another happy news, of which there have been so few lately. And I must say, regardless of General Calrissian's behaviour towards you, Captain Solo and Jedi Skywalker in Cloud City, he has proved himself a capable organizer. Not that I condone his actions in C.C in any way, I am just happy to have my pre-conceived ideas upturned so thoroughly.

Speaking of Jedi Skywalker, I must confess he has a regrettable tendency to disappear without a trace at crucial moments, justifying it only with his Jedi business. Are you sure he has not kept up his contact with Vader and is not meeting him? After all, Vader is his father and a powerful Force user, so it is quite possible that he has some influence over him.  
  


Mon

 

*****************************************************

 

 **From:** Luke Skywalker  <shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net>

 **To:** Darth Vader  <darthvader@thesith.gov>  
  


Father,

I have come to a difficult decision. I must see you. Could you instruct your troops not to shoot me on sight?

There is something I want you to know. I have been visiting Master Yoda. He passed away recently; that is the only reason I feel safe to tell you this. Anyway; Yoda says I must confront you to become a Jedi. And suddenly I find I don't want to be a Jedi, if this means killing you. You are my father; how could I kill you? You've become something like a ... well, I don't even know, not really a friend yet, but I've come to look forward to your messages.

I don't really want to fight with you, but I'm telling you quite honestly, I will not accept your Dark side, and would rather fight than turn. But father, surely there must be another way? So I'm coming to you in peace, even if only to prove Yoda wrong. I will try to find that other way. Father, perhaps you can meet me half-way? Why don't you leave the Emperor and come with me? Couldn't you just forget about the duties and listen to your heart for once? Please? I need you.

I'm going somewhere where I don't have holonet access, so I won't be able to read your messages before I return. Perhaps we will meet before that; then we can talk face to face. If not, I'll reply when I can.  
 

Luke

 

*****************************************************

 

 **From:** solo  <solo@nalhutta.net>

 **To:** Boss  <rememberalderaan@coruscant-freeservice.net>  
  


Highnessness, where the hell are you? I've tried to find you or raise you on your comm. Just wanted to let you know that NO WAY am I going to let your golden menace anywhere near Tydirium. And I am the leader of this mission, remember? I'll need my wits about me, so the droid is NOT COMING. And that's final. Tell him so, for he won't listen to me, just keeps blabbering about your orders.

solo

 

*****************************************************

 

 **From:** Darth Vader  <darthvader@thesith.gov>

 **To:** Luke  <shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net>  
 

Luke,

I am writing this as they are taking you up to the Death Star. Soon I will follow in my own shuttle.

It is probably unwise of me to write this, but I comfort myself that I can recall this message before you read it, if I am in the condition to do so. 

I, too, have made a rather difficult decision. You asked me to come with you; that I cannot do. Not while I am tied to my master. The bond between him and me is like an artery of life that sustains us both and can only be undone in death. But I have decided that I will do my best that you come out of this confrontation alive and unharmed, and I pray to the Force that I have the strength to do what must be done.

In the case I do not survive this, I have drawn up my will, appointing you the sole heir of my property and estates. It is in the keeping of Mr Eschison at Eschison, Burkes & Antilles.

There is too much to say, but it does not feel right to write it. I would rather say it to you in person, if we get the chance. If not, know that I will always be proud of you. It has been a pleasure to know you.  
 

Your father

Darth Vader

(Anakin Skywalker)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smiley problem was inspired by Kalina Lea's fanfic in potterverse, The Last Word. Originally my smiley had a different form, but I changed it later into Kalina Lea's format, out of respect for her fic. Go read it, it's good. You can find it on fanfiction.net.


	7. Chapter 7

***************************************************** 

 **From:** Luke Skywalker  <shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net>

 **To:** <darthvader@thesith.gov>  
  


Dad.

I know you're not there, but I miss you. Several times I've found I automatically start a new message and type your address in, thinking I will tell you this or I will ask you that. I wish we could still talk. Ben appeared to me after his death - can you do that?

 

*****************************************************

 

 **From:** Mailer-Daemon

 **To:** Shooting Star  <shooting_star @coruscant-freeservice.net>

 

Your message

To:      darthvader@thesith.gov 

Subject: [untitled]

Sent:    04/07/23 12:27:21 Standard Time

 

did not reach the following recipient(s):

darthvader@thesith.gov

 

The recipient name is not recognized.

 

The Msg-ID of the original message is:

c=gov;a=GatesFORExchange:FORE:thesith:FM1:FakeMAILer 0 (000C05A6) unknown recipient

 

___Msg from Shooting Star <shooting_star@coruscant-freeservice.net> sent 04/07/23 12:27:21 Standard Time___

Dad.

 

I know you're not there, but I miss you. Several times I've found I automatically start a new message and type your address in, thinking I will tell you this or I will ask you that. I wish we could still talk. Ben appeared to me after his death - can you do that?


End file.
